


Control (Male!Reader Version)

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spanking, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: I’m a bisexual guy and I was wondering if you could write a male!Reader version of your control fic with Rowena. There aren’t a lot of male!Reader/female character fics out there but the one you wrote with Bella was really good and so are your m/m fics! Even if you don’t decide to write it, thank you for reading my request!





	Control (Male!Reader Version)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This the male reader version of my fic for this request: Hi looove, can you do some Rowena x Reader with kink stuff maybe dom!reader, sub!rowena and all the good girl and spanking stuff?

Warnings: Smut, spanking, bondage, gagging, oral, dom/sub

Fic:

“What’s wrong Baby?” you ask as Rowena storms into the room.

“These moronic witches refuse to listen to me,” Rowena tells you, “Why must they force me to kill them?”

“Rowena, come here,” you say, placing your book on the nightstand and holding your arms out to her.

“I despise people,” Rowena complains as she throws herself dramatically onto the bed.

“Does that include me?” you ask.

“Of course not, Dear,” Rowena says, “I would never despise you. I’ve just had an awful day.”

“Let me make it better,” you tell her as you move to straddle her lap. Rowena squirms beneath you, her beautiful red hair spread out across the pillow as she looks up at you through her lashes with lust filled eyes. She reaches up and pulls you towards her, but you stop her. “Now, now,” you chide, sitting up straight above her, “You spend all day trying to boss people around. Let me take control for a little while.”

“But -” Rowena begins to protest.

“Are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to punish you?” you ask darkly.

“For you, Darling?” Rowena teases, “I’ll be a good girl.”

“Get off the bed,” you tell her as you move from her lap. Rowena does as you ask, moving to stand beside the bed. Her long black dress brushes the floor. Standing before her, you let your hands travel down her body, mapping her curves as you lean in to kiss her.

Rowena’s hands twists into your hair and tugs as she tries to deepen the kiss. She gasps as you bring your hand down against her ass. “What was that for?” she questions.

“I thought you were going to be a good girl,” you tell her.

“And?” she questions.

“I’m the one in control,” you inform her as you twist your hand into her hair and tug hard enough to expose her neck to you, “You’re going to do everything exactly as I say or you’re not going to like the consequences. Is that understood?” Leaning in, you press rough kisses to the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Yes Master,” Rowena replies, voice thick with sarcasm. You spank her again, hard, making her yelp.

“What did you just say to me?” you ask, teeth nipping at her skin. You squeeze her ass cheek, helping to ease some of the sting.

“Y-yes Master, I understand,” she answers, the sarcasm replaced with want and need.

“That’s my good little girl,” you praise her. Rowena hums as you suck the skin of her neck between your teeth, making sure to mark her.

Moving away from her, you begin undressing yourself. She reaches behind her and reaches for her zipper, but you shake your head, making her stop in her tracks. “But -” she begins to complain. You make a tisking sound that has Rowena staring daggers at you.

“I want you to stand right there, Sweetheart,” you tell her, “You look so damn beautiful in that dress, you know that?”

“Of course I do, why do you think I wear it?” Rowena asks sassily.

“You’re gonna pay for that smart mouth of yours,” you warn her as you continue to undress yourself.

“Will I?” Rowena asks, “I rather thought you enjoyed my ‘smart mouth.’” You chuckle as you drop your last article of clothing to the floor.

“You’re right,” you tell her as you take a seat at the end of the bed, wrapping your hand around your stiff cock, “So why don’t you put that smart mouth to good use, something other than your sass. I want you on your knees.” Rowena gives you a beautifully wicked smile as she drops to her knees before you.

“Anything for you, Master,” Rowena purrs, looking up at you through her lashes as she runs her hands up your thighs.

“That’s my good girl,” you praise her, gathering her hair behind her head and holding it in a messy pony tail. Her gaze keeps yours as she leans in and leaves a long lick up the underside of your cock, sucking your tip between her lips for a moment. “Such a good girl,” you groan. Placing your hand on the bed behind you, you lean back and let Rowena have a little more control.

Rowena licks, kisses, and sucks, knowing exactly what to do to make your stomach twist and knot. She takes your cock into her mouth, sucking as she takes you deeper and deeper into her throat. You groan as she teases her tongue along the underside of your cock and presses it to your leaking slit to collect the precum. Rowena hums at the taste of you, sending vibrations straight down your length.

“Rowena,” you moan as your hips buck up from the bed. Your hand tightens in her hair as you begin to direct her actions. “That’s it,” you praise her, “So good.” She hollows her cheeks around you as she bobs her head, giving you exactly what you need.

Rowena hums around you and your cock throbs as she brings you right to the edge of climax. Your head tips back, eyes falling shut as your orgasm mounts. You lift your hips from the bed, encouraging Rowena to bring you to your end.

“Oh, Rowena,” you groan. Your hand tightens in her hair as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. You look down at her, catching her gaze as she takes you deep into her throat. The sensation is enough to send you spiraling over the edge. “Rowena!” you shout as your orgasm washes over you. Your cock pulses as you spill yourself into Rowena’s mouth. “Fuck,” you groan as you watch her drink down every last drop. 

“Was that satisfactory, Master?” she asks, trying to look as innocent as she possibly can as she wipes away her smudged lipstick.

“Very,” you tell her, “And since you’ve been such a good little girl for me, I think I’ll give you a reward.” You take her hand and help her from the floor before moving to stand behind her.

“It’s your turn to eat me out,” she informs you. You bring your hand down against her ass, hard enough to make her yelp.

“I’m still in charge,” you say as you pull down the zipper of her dress, “And you will receive any reward I see fit, if I choose to give you one at all.”

“Shouldn’t I get to suggest a reward?” she asks.

“No,” you answer, leaving kisses along the backs of her shoulders as you let her dress fall to the floor. Rowena sighs dramatically as you remove her bra.

“I just think -” she begins, but her words are cut off as you spank her.

“If you can’t stop talking, I’ll have to find a way to keep you quiet,” you warn.

“Oh, Master,” she says teasingly, looking over her shoulder at you.

“Get on the bed,” you demand, “And leave your panties on.” Rowena does as you ask, kicking off her high heeled shoes before crawling onto the bed and wiggling her ass at you as she goes. You smirk as you watch her before heading to your closet. Opening the door, you pull out the box of toys that you and Rowena often used.

“Oh, goodie,” Rowena says, sitting up on the bed. She watches as you open the lid and her smile becomes a frown as you pull out the pair of handcuffs.

“Now, now,” you chide her, “If you were a good girl, I wouldn’t have to use these.”

“I thought I was a good girl,” Rowena retorts. You hum, smirking at her comment.

“Lay back,” you instruct, “If you follow my instructions from here on out, I’ll give you a little more freedom, is that understood?”

“Yes, Master,” she answers. Rowena obediently lies back against the bed and raises her hands above her head, allowing you to cuff them to the headboard.

“Now,” you continue as you pull out a ball gag, “I need you to lift your head for me.” She’s about to retort, but decides against it. Instead she lifts her head and opens her mouth, allowing you to put the gag in place. “That’s my good little girl,” you praise her. Rowena tries to say something around the gag, but you’re unable to make out the words. “If you need me to stop for any reason, I want you to knock on the headboard three times, do you understand?” you question her. Rowena nods and hums around the gag. “Good girl, now show me you can do it,” you instruct.

Rowena makes a fist with her right hand and knocks on the headboard three times, just as you had instructed. Satisfied, you turn your attention back to the box of toys, deciding what to use. Rowena’s eyes follow your hand as you skim your fingers over this toy and that. Finally, you decide on a vibrator and pluck it from the box. You hold it up for Rowena to see before closing the box and placing it in the nightstand.

“I know you wanted me to eat you out, but we’re going to do something else first,” you inform her. Turning the vibrator on, you move to lie down beside her. You place kisses against her cheek, neck and shoulder as you ease her legs apart. Rowena gasps as you run the vibrator along her cloth covered entrance from bottom to top, pausing to tease her clit. “Sucking my cock turned you on, didn’t it little girl?” you ask her as you pull the vibrator away from her. Rowena whimpers in disappointment, her hips lifting from the bed in an attempt to regain the friction. “You wanna come for me, don’t you, Sweetheart?” you tease. Rowena whimpers and nods, looking at you with pleading eyes.

You didn’t get to see her like this very often, but when you did, you very much enjoyed it. Rowena’s eyes flutter shut, a moan in her throat as you press the vibrator to her cloth covered clit again. You praise her as you move the toy against her. She writhes against the bed, her hips lifting and begging for more.

As you work her closer and closer to her high, you leave kisses across her body. She moans as you suck one of her hardened nipples between your lips, flicking it with your tongue. Her back arches towards you, begging you for more. You rock your hips against her as you watch her squirm, the sight of her making your cock grow hard again.

“That’s it,” you praise her, “Don’t hold back, I want you to let go.” You hold the vibrator against her clit, bringing her right to the edge. Rowena’s hands fist and her toes curl against the bed as her back arches. She moans around the gag as her body shudders, her orgasm hitting her. “Good girl,” you praise, “I bet that feels good doesn’t it?” She whimpers and nods. As she begins to recover from her high, Rowena melts back against the bed, bliss washing over her.

You turn off the vibrator and toss it to the side before moving to straddle Rowena’s lap. Leaning down, you leave kisses along her collarbone before moving lower. You cup one of her breasts in your hand, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between your finger and thumb. Rowena arches her back, pushing her breast firmly into your hand.

“Are you gonna keep being a good girl?” you ask her as you kiss lower and lower on her body. Rowena hums and nods. You smirk against her skin as you continue kissing lower on her body. When you reach the waistband of her panties, you leave kisses across her stomach, just above the material. You slip your fingers beneath the waistband and tug them down gently. Rowena lifts her hips as you pull the soaked material from her. “Mmm, so wet for me,” you hum as you toss her panties to the side. You press her legs apart and settle between them.

You leave kisses up her left thigh, pulling her leg over your shoulder before leaving kisses up her right thigh. Rowena lifts her head and tries to say something, but the gag muffles the words. You chuckle as you place kisses to her skin, anywhere except where you know she wants you most. Rowena tugs at her restraints, the heel of her foot pressing against your back. You knew exactly what she wanted, but you weren’t going to give into her that easily.

“You’re ready to cum again aren’t you?” you ask her, teasing her folds with the tips of two of your fingers. Rowena hums, her hips bucking towards you. The more you tease her, the more frustrated and desperate she becomes. If she could speak, you knew she would be begging you by now. “You’re being so good for me, Rowena,” you praise her, “Do you still want that reward we were talking about?” Rowena hums her answer and you waste no time burying your face between her legs.

She hums in pleasure as you lick and suck. You leave a long lick along her entrance from bottom to top, sucking her clit between your lips. Rowena squirms as you hum against her, sending vibrations straight to her core. You suck her folds between your lips, drawing them out before teasing your tongue between them. Her hips buck towards you as you slide your tongue into her, swirling it against her walls.

You rock your hips against the bed as you eat her out, trying to gain any amount of friction for yourself as your cock stiffens. Rowena’s hands tug at the handcuffs, her body tensing. Reaching beneath her, you grab her ass and lift her towards you, encouraging her to grind herself against you, your nose nudging her clit. She moans and whimpers around the gag as you bring her closer and closer to her second orgasm.

Swirling your tongue inside her one last time, Rowena reaches her end. She tries to shout your name, but the gag turns the name into a mumbled sound. Her toes curl against your back as her body shudders. You pull her to you, sucking and lapping up everything she has to give you.

“Oh, Rowena,” you moan, “You’re so good for me. Mmm, you taste delicious.” Rowena groans, her head falling back against the pillow. When she’s recovered from her high, you slip her legs from your shoulders and begin kissing your way back up her body, caging her beneath you. Sitting up to straddle her lap again, you coax her to lift her head and you remove the gag. Rowena stretches her jaw before smiling up at you blissfully. “Were you pleased with your reward?” you ask her as you unlock the handcuffs.

“Very,” she answers, echoing your words. Sitting up, she wraps her arms around you and captures your lips, the taste of you mingling with the taste of her. “I love you, Darling,” Rowena mumbles against your lips.

“I love you too, Sweetheart,” you tell her, tangling your hands into her hair. You shift from her lap and settle on your knees, Rowena moves to her knees as well and straddles your lap.

You splay a hand across her lower back, pulling her towards you and encouraging her to grind herself against you. Rowena’s hands travel all over your body, exploring, grasping, tugging, and squeezing. You grind yourself against her as well, your hard cock nestled into her dripping folds. “Y/N,” Rowena moans, her lips pressing kisses to your neck and shoulder. Reaching between the two of you, you wrap your hand around your cock and line it up with her entrance.

“Rowena,” you moan as she sinks down onto you, taking you in to the hilt. You let your hands run all over her, mapping out every inch of her body as she adjusts to her size. Guiding Rowena, you encourage her to ride you faster and harder, working each other towards your highs. “That’s it,” you praise her, “Such a good girl.” You place a kiss to the sweet spot right behind her ear as you squeeze her breast, making her moan loudly.

“Y/N,” she moans, “Oh, Y/N!” She wraps her arms around you and holds you tight as her body shudders yet again. The sounds she makes along with the feeling of her coming undone around your throbbing cock bring you over the edge with her.

“Rowena!” you shout as you reach your orgasm, spilling yourself deep inside her clenching pussy. Pleasure washes through you as your muscles tense and relax, your hands grasping at Rowena and pulling her as close to you as you can. You both work each other through your highs before slumping against one another. Slowly, you disentangle yourselves from one another and lie down on the bed.

“I needed that,” Rowena mutters as she snuggles up against you.

“Glad I could help,” you tell her, brushing her hair back behind her ear before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“What would I do without you, Darling?” she asks, “You’re the only one who’s even remotely smart enough to join my coven. Why can’t people be more like you?”

“Because if they were like me, I’d have much more competition and I’d be constantly jealous,” you answer, “I know you like being in control of everything, but once in a while, you need to let someone else take charge.”

“You know I don’t like being controlled, but if by ‘someone else,’ you mean you, then I think I’m ok with that,” Rowena tells you, looking up at you with a wicked smile, “But as for right now, your turn to be in control is over. It’s my turn now.”


End file.
